until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Weapons
The lodge survivors find and use a variety of weapons throughout the game. Ashley * Scissors - Ashley can find a pair of scissors inside of a camera catalog in the basement that she can use to stab The Psycho. Chris * Pistol - The Killer gives Chris a gun after he and Ashley fall into a trap and must use it to shoot either himself or Ashley but it is filled with blanks. * Revolver - Mike gives Chris the revolver if he asked when opening the door for The Stranger. * Shotgun - The Stranger gives Chris a shotgun which he can use to shoot Wendigos. Emily * Flare Gun - Emily finds a flare gun at the top of the radio tower. She can keep the flare gun, give it to Matt, or shoot it into the sky. * Flares - Given by The Stranger, she uses the flare to light her way and potentially ward off Wendigos. Jessica *Shovel - If Jessica survives her kidnapping and if Matt survives up to Chapter 10, she finds and uses a shovel to smack Matt, thinking accidentally that its another monster. Matt * Axe - Matt can use an axe to kill an elk that backed him and Emily towards the edge of a cliff. * Flare Gun - If Emily gives Matt the flare gun, he will either shoot it into the sky or be able to use it to shoot Wendigo. Mike * Lighter - Mike grabs a lighter from the guest cabin which he uses later to burn the ropes if Sam was captured and in the final showdown if he is downed by a Wendigo and Sam failed to flip the light switch. * Hunting Rifle - Mike grabs a rifle from the guest cabin when Jessica is captured by the Wendigo. The rifle only has one round (in the chamber). He can use the scope to look for Jessica. * Machete - Mike finds a machete in the sanatorium and uses it to either cut off his fingers or open a bear trap which the latter breaks it. If intact, he uses the machete once again in the sanatorium to smack a Wendigo. * Revolver - Mike finds a revolver in the sanatorium and uses it to shoot a lock and shoot Emily (Determinant). * Sawed-off Shotgun - Found inside a locked caged in the sanatorium, when Mike goes back to get the cable car key from Josh. Sam * Baseball Bat - When Sam finds the baseball bat, she has the option to leave it in the basement. Later, if she hides from The Killer while he is chasing her, she can use it to hit The Killer to aid in her possible escape. * Shovel - One of two possible weapons Sam may find when on her way to rescue Mike. She may use it to knock back or kill a Wendigo. * Pipe - One of two possible weapons Sam may find when on her way to rescue Mike. She may use it to knock back or kill a Wendigo. Category:Until Dawn